User talk:Rakisas
Welcome RE:Excuse Me Done. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 23:11, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Image Licenses Good day. Some of your recent images were uploaded with an incorrect license. The images are [[Template:Gtav screenshot|screenshots of Grand Theft Auto V]], but you uploaded them with "No copyright" licenses. From reading your summaries of the images, you have stated that you have edited them, but editing an in-game screenshot does not make the image your own, and therefore the license still needs to be that of an in-game screenshot. Please be sure to apply the correct licenses in the future. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:10, January 19, 2016 (UTC) RE:Image Licenses The images are mine. You see, I used the snapamatic feature on the phone and took photos as you recently saw, you can see with this link to my social club account, http://socialclub.rockstargames.com/games/gtav/xbox/snapmatic/myphotos. Next I took the photos that I took pictures with my snapamatic on last gen and I edited the black bars out of my snapmatic photos that are listed in my social club account which I filtered to show only my photos just to be clear. To be clear the photos were made by me using the snapmatic feature on Player character's phone while I playing GTA V and Online, Next I edited the black bars out the photos from my Social Club Account gallery to meet Wiki standards. You have noticed, I rushed the upload summary because I had so many photos from my Social Account Gallery to edit before uploading. User:Rakisas 3:18 PM 1/24/2016 :It is still a screenshot of the game, therefore the correct licence should be used. Monk Talk 20:25, January 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: 2nd Gen Baller I think it may only be in next gen, but Monkeypolice188 as he is more likely to know. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 19:58, January 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: Excuse Me I believe they react like the security guards do that you can find around San Andreas. They aren't fully counted as law enforcement, which is why they don't appear when the police come for you. They are just set as an enemy that reacts to hostile actions, which is why they appear as a red dot. The police usually attack anything negative in the game, and since the park rangers are basically counted as normal, but hostile-reacting pedestrians, the police attack them if they do things such as shoot at the player. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:54, February 28, 2016 (UTC) -- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 16:57, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your other account Good day sir/madam. In case you were unaware, I have unblocked your other account and left a message on its Talk page, so you may edit the GTA Wiki from there if you wish, and as long as you follow our policies. However, I will not be unblocking this account, as it is considered a Sockpuppet. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 00:33, July 6, 2016 (UTC)